


Fall in Love With Me

by agdhani



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly reflects upon her relationship with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall in Love With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Third in a series of drabbles, in response to a "Write to 5 Random Songs on Your IPod" challenge on LJ. This one was for the song Fall in Love With Me by Iggy Pop

Time and again Molly tried. Anything he asked, no matter how strange, was his. If only he saw beyond into her heart.

He knew. Sherlock never missed a detail. He saw, and he played her because he needed her. There weren’t many he needed, fewer he would admit to needing. When he bent over his work, with John across the room, she saw it, the needing, A needing he would never share with her.

But he came to her now. Needing her. To protect John. If only you would fall in love with me. But needing her was good enough.


End file.
